Pontus heir and moons fighter
by NaughtyDemon
Summary: Percy has been betray and only wants to live a life without gods as long as he can. His life is however is fated to inter-cross with the demigods once more. Whos this goddess that has re-lit his heart enough to hide his face for 100s of years just to be with.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson nor shall I ever...[sadly]. For I did then this story would be a book...

Notes about this story:  
~not a lot about the war more so what happen afterward  
~this is a cheating on percy whom goes off the face of the world, then comes back for revenge or boredom, but come back and agree to be a god again. Which the old man percy whom is 70 years old turns back into when he was in his prime once a god...

LET the story being  
I could tell you why I left Artemis ,but most know that already , so for my little sis heres my story for why I here...

1200 years ago

Back then the giants did yet force mankind back to the dark ages, that happen 45 years later...

The war that caused this happen when I was ummmm too busy to help...

Yea Artemis states "you were in a coma for a month from trying control water and fight at age 65".  
...Lets get back to the story...

Percy POV

I was finally 20, I spent the years afterwards of the war going on quest for god/goddess to gather enough favor to make the moment I ask out Annabeth prefect. I got the goddess to grow the prefect flowers, Artemis to pull the full moon to the correct position, Zeus and the air gods/goddess/spirits to make the night in the sky prefect, even had Hera for the wedding...ect

All was set... But when I walk in my chain to grab the ring. I walked in when my step brother Jake (whom been the hit of the camp ever since he came out of no where [ I mean where was he during the war he is only a year younger then me] and kill a hellhound attack little campers. I mean great for protecting them and all ,but it seem all he wanted was for me to have a suckish life.) was banging some girl on my bed.

"I mean does no one have any respect for me now " I thought " looks like a Athena daughter ..."

ANNABETH how could you...I loved YOU!

Present POV  
"I didn't remember what next for all I saw was red, but later I was told to pack my things that the only reason why Athena and my father didn't kill me yet for killing them was and I quote " too useful"  
What I didn't know was that they planned on capturing me and freezing me until the next war.

Lucky I expected something of a recoil by those two, not realizing what ,but knowing there is something. I mist travel (turning into mist and using water vapor to travel) to the broader of Alaska and step across in no god land.

This is where I met my first primordial, Pontus


	2. The Powers Granted

**I do not own Percy Jackson the books if so this story would be better and be a book**

**I plan on slowly making each chapter bigger and bigger.**

**Tell me what you think, each review helps.**

Percy POV

I only tremble in the cold as I wonder what was I thinking, as snow flew around me...But I had no other choice I know that the gods have forsaken me. As I walked across the board, I felt my connection to the gods disappear.

With a sigh, I realized I was free as long as I kept ahead of the hunters, whom I bet will be sent after me. I was free

Freedom...what a word I haven't yet slept to

that...to be on my own. Before the gods it was my mother, whom I loved but still ruled me. Freedom to do what I want. The funny thing was the only thing that gave me this freedom was leaving the mainland of the free and the brave...better get going I supposed.

With these thoughts I walked as far I could until. I drop to my kneel and summon the water in the area to form a dome around me.

I began to unpack the supply bag Chiron handed me. Guess he did not know about the gods capture plan including me. Some men cannot but still hold hope in the ones they hold dear.

Curled up in my sleeping bag, I tried to catch some Z's

-at the gods court-

Artemis POV

I flashed in to find the courts arguing with one another ,as if they were five. I doubt that this court would not last no more than a hundred years without Hestia and not even a year without the females on court.{as I write this my male pride is wounded}

Idiotic males mortals and immortal alike, why is there only a small handful of male that survive on this male ruled planet that are good. And why is there only one male alive that has proven to be worthy of my affection?(she only means friendship)

Cough Percy

I wonder what he doing right now?

Zeus next words however pulled me out of my musing...

"I had high hope for our young noble savior, Percy" Zeus says, thus silencing the court."I sadly found my hopes misplaces, for it seem our hero is no hero! (the gods and goddess gaspes) He has murder his beloved in cold blood and his step brother in hopes of regaining the fame lost (Athena might have twisted the truth in the honor of revenge upon her dead kid).

AS SUCH I CALL FOR A VOTE!

We can vote on what to do with young Percy, however nothing is not an option with such a powerful demigod."

Athena walked up with surprisely Lord Poseidon ,for even if he was more powerful than her they always enjoyed being rivals, but shocked me even more was what they had to say.

She stated " I ask for such a powerful demigod to be freezed in a timeless prison with the image of every betray against the Olympics let it be from just a dirty word to to thinking wrong about us. This will make sure when the time comes, he shall fight for us.

Zeus quickly agreeing called for a vote, and with two of the big three voting, all gods and goddess agree except four Hesita, me, Hades, and shocky Ares. (his respect of Percy while only as a soldier is further supported by his Mar side)

With further shock Poseidon denounce Percy , took away his demigod powers ,and sat down without a word.

I wonder why he did such a thing as if a demigod killing their own normally while frown upon received nothing from the gods in ancient times. Percy being a killer for such reason cannot be true for his issue is his loyalty, he must be making a example out of his powerful son.

Soon Zeus called for them to hunt him down while Apollo searched wherever the sun touches, Demeter the earth, and the others. The manhunt for Percy began, and I felt sick being apart of it, but I needed to do so I flashed back to camp to gather our gear.

PERCY POV

-IN HIS DREAMS-

I looked around wondering " is this another damn demigod dream, must be."

A voice that held great power and age before the gods ,thus making me feel as if a ant compare to such.

This was strange considering I took out the king of Titans which Zeus himself along with his sibling has issues with.

The Voice laughed as if hearing my rant, then spoke " ah little demigod such power you have ,but shall be taken away. The power used to fight my sister whom while weak among the top of the primordial , is no so laughing matter"

Weak! I yelled, she has nearly total control of the world!

"Aw yea "The voice said " but she was limited to one plant unlike me...Where are my manners. I'm Pontus lord of the ocean and most control reaches to distance planets, so while earth is a powerful source I gain five time the power from the weaker planets."

Weaker planets …

"It would take too long to explain ,but I came with a deal with knowing that you don't want to be included in with myth world any more, but also I know you do enjoy it. This said I will make a deal that such give you the powers of a titan but at the end of your life you must go to the gods once more. You must not tell anyone of this agreement until I say otherwise."

I already have powers

"sadly your father shall take them away, and without them you shall be capture and made into a mindless puppet. For the gods are hunting you down to put you in a prison that shall force/train you to be forever loyal to them. You sadly have only four allies on the council. Ares/Mar for your power and warrierness, Artemis for loyalty and respect, Hesita and Hades for their throne and the fight against their father and proving yourself over and do you agree, I shall even give you enough money to live your life to the comfort of a god."

I agreed and Pontus went silent. With a pain I woke up

PERCY POV

I felt a empty feeling in my body,as if something was missing, the feeling was replaced by a rush of power that seem be many times stronger than before, but with it came pain. This pain felt as if someone was skinning me alive with a dull blade while pouring salt on me...I could not count the time to what felt like hours might been seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry but i been doing finals and make up work since I been slacking so I had no time to do right


	4. Meet Emily and Sam

I do not owe Percy Jackson series for if I did I would be selling these

PERCY POV

When I finally awoke, I felt knowledge of how to control the ocean and the water in living things and what strom my head. The funny thing is all I thought of damn that hurts, not really what to do with the power. I guess I'm no son of Athena.

I just start to walk to wherever my path leads…

(5 hours later with a hitch hike and 3 hour walk)

My friend Sam and Emily I met on the way (well hitchhiked to) said they lived in a apartment , that if I could help pay rent. I could stay with them. (little did they know I have enough money to live like a god or a titan I should say now)

Personally I wanted to live in a quiet place after living in a city for my life. So I accept their offer in hopes that I could interact with normal people, but told them I won't forever however sam just replied "we won't want your scent with us forever"

I just laugh and said yea that has given me problems show me around this small town, anything interesting going on?

"Damn right there is," said Sam " always something to do at the bars or shops"...

{A year later}

So I got myself a job at this tools place, since being with Leo (well stuck with) brought me here in a small remembering of my past friend. However i feel as if I'm going to quit ,since I not be bored from this place anymore. Not alot happen in this shops.

That was when she walked in… It was as if she came from heaven herself.

I literally had to make sure it was my least favorite goddess of love with my titan smell. Shocking it was not she did not smell like a god only like snow and coconuts.

She came in asking for some bush cutters said her name was snow. I thought it was love at first sight I'll say, however it seem not for when she brought her bush cutters. My seaweed brain struck, I made joke saying " good luck trimming your bush with those." With that she turn red in the face and left, leaving me headbutting the wall over my idiotness. Just as my friend Sam came in {I forgot to tell you that he owns the shop} from the backroom laughing his ass off at me.

stating " mayb you should have offer to help her trim her bushes!"

(2 months later) I'm working in a cafe owe by Emily believe it or not!

(Being friend with the owner got me as a the greeter, however having more power than the manager in some ways.

I was just trying figure out what was the story behind Emily fake metal leg I found out about yesterday and why she looked so worry when I found out.

Maybe was a gang member..na she too sweet.

Maybe a car accident… could be

Maybe a monster… I think with being a being with the power of a titan I could sense that

Maybe the - Snow just walked in

I knew I had to get the chance to make amed, but how? maybe time to use the power of being best friends with the owner to use)

How may I help you Snow?

When she said, " have we met before?" I felt my heart drop, but the fate either love me or hate me. "Percy!" Yep thats me let me escort you to your table (throws a glare at the actually people whose job I'm doing as if daring them to say something)

"I'll be your waiter today…(she order seafoods which I swore she smirk at me when she said that)... before she left I grab her and ask if we could talk"

So I walked her to her car, while hoping I did not seem strange, and dos a seaweed brain moment. I asked her about how it went with trimming your bushes, when she stop I thought shit. But then she surprises me and laugh!

"You know you are such a seaweed brain , son of Poseidon," she remarked

(once she said that i thought I got myself a monster, but that was cut short with her next remark)

"Oh swosh I'm daughter Khoine, goddess of snow and winter. I know all about you savior of Western Civilization"

"were you thinking you could hide all that power by coming to canada? The titan nor their children are affected by the power lost from leaving the gods land. If anything we get stronger, see (throws a snowball at Percy)

-time skip 30 minutes ahead-

I was showing Snow our apartment to talk about demi-immortal life, however what came to a shock to me was when she meet Emily and Sam.

she hissed at me stating that girl is a dracanane!

"Percy what are you doing with this monster!"


End file.
